happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WardenerNL/A Little Bit Of Fan-Fic.: Freezer Burn
Well, even some of the original HTF shorts are references to movies and co. So, i guess, i can make one. And this here is a Lost and South Park reference at a time. However, there isn't much Lost. It's more on the "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow" South Park episode(and "Manbearpig" as well.) While two characters that appear here come from the game of L4D2. And the name itself is a reference as well. Not only to the film with the same name, but this is the name of one of the most fan-loved campaigns for L4D. Oh and, it's a Christmas Episode pretty much. The next one to be posted will be a Halloween episode... If i'm not to change the plans of mine. --- Episode Name:' '''Freezer Burn '''Moral': ---. I dunno shit about making the morals. Starring: Handy, Lumpy(Lumpy always gets a starring role, i guess.) Featuring: Everyone else. I'm just too lazy to list them. One of the two episodes that feature two lesser OC's of mine, that aren't even named. Main Plot: It's Christmas time in The Town. We're shown a panorama of our Happy(so far.) Tree Friends - Mime's making snowballs, Pop and Cub are busy shopping, e.t.c. However, there's a new detail in the vicinities of The Town - it appears that now, there is giant mountain there, surrounded by the woods. And now there is an into-the-mountain tour there, that is based in the old mines. What can be better than a tour into the mountain with a personal guide? Lots and lots of things. But, well, they do not belong to this episode. We are shown a group of, ahem, tourists(Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Russel, Flippy, Lammy and her green friend, Disco Bear, and some Generics) , who are waiting for the guide, sitting in their trolleys - guess, who is the guide? Right you are. Lumpy. Anyway, they're finally moving in a few seconds. As they go past the "ancient" petroglyphic writing, we're shown that the mines aren't even abandoned - there still are works going at the upper levels. By the way, Handy is shown working there, apparently trying to hit the ground with a pickaxe, but, obviously, failing. He is, by the way, a bit scared - as the mind-bubble tells us, he is pretty damn sure that the mines are haunted. It appears that he takes the sounds of the moving trolleys as if those were ghosts. But we have to get going, and stick up with Lumpy and his passengers. As they ride past some stalactites, one of the carts is shown getting hit with it, thus stopping the whole chain. As Lumpy grumbles, shaking their carts, trying to get them unstuck, he... Manages to break their tracks, sending most of the carts to go off - flying to the middle of nowhere. However, the remaining ones join the first ones in a second, the only exception being Lumpy, whose cart just... Falls down the precipice they were heading to(gotta love the direction they took, ay?). Kabloooit. Next second, we are shown the world from the eyes of some Happy Tree Friend - he has a generic voice, and as he sees the light up there, he passes out and dies. Now, we're shown his body, that has a giant hole in it - he appears to be dressed in a white suit, blue jacket, and has slick(now uncombed) hair. He is one of the lesser OCs, who appears in two episodes - this one and "Rights to Be Alive". He's not the only one who did not live through the accident - Nutty is pinned to the floor through his googly eye with a candy cane, Disco Bear is hung on the bandages that are coming out of Brokeley's dead body that is dispersed on all the stalactites and stalagmites nearby. Flippy is cut in half by someone else's trolley, mixing their intestinies, so Flippy's head and arms are sticking out of the right part, while somebody else's legs are sticking out of the left one, all covered in blood. His eyes are shown to be almost green, and his remaining teeth are sharp, as if he was in a middle of the process of flipping-out when he died. However, there are some survivors. This way, Hatley is shown wandering around through the darks of the cavern, bleeding from his chest. His appearance has changed a bit, by the way - he has a large cut on the back of his jacket, thus marking this time the only one his tail is shown, wrapped around his wounds to stop the bleeding. He is also trying to find other survivors. Well, at least he's yelling out the names of others. Ironically, as soon as he says somebody's name, his(or her) dead body is shown. However, he also calls out for poor Handy, who, fortunately, hears Hatley's voice through a hole, and runs away, panicking, and leaves a steam pipe and some other pipes leaking out. First, this melts Cro-Marmot, who is... was working with Handy, but it also manages to cause an explosion that kills Handy, who has stumbled upon Toothy before, knocking him down, with an oil lantern falling on him in a moment, setting both Toothy and Handy on fire from some random spark. Not only it kills our miners, it also starts a flood, washing away the survivors(Russel, Petunia, Hatley and his elder brother, who are still thinking of killing each other) who were trying to find an exit. So, with a little help from the giant wave, they find one - however, it leads to Russell's and Petunia's death, who are impaled on some stalactites(and Pet got it the hard way - she loses a hand, an ear, a leg, her tail, and, finally, finds her resting place when she's caught on a stalagmite, thanks to her air freshener. Russell is smashed with a wall.) However, our homicidal brothers keep trying to get rid of each other... As they are sent right to the core of the mountain. But, suddenly, we are shown Lumpy waking up in a strange room. There are lots of monitors, controllers e.t.c. in it, and in a middle of the room - there is a giant... Steering wheel with words "ON" and "OFF" written on the handles. Our curious moose just had to push ON. Even though he had to turn the wheel to do it - and it was not all that easy. As the wheel creaks, turning to the right, we are shown The Town. It's really warm out there - first, Mime's snowballs melt, then... Mime's antlers do the same. The snow melts, evaporating, cars are getting stuck in asphalt, even the buildings are melting down. Lumpy is shown really exhausted, because he has just turned the whole continent around, causing a huge global warming and a global cooling as well. As he phews, he suddenly realizes that his legs are half-fused. It's too late to scream in pain, Lumpy. Too late. After all, who could tell that it was a sleeping volcano? Anyway, in a middle of the global warming, when The Town is almost destroyed, and it's citizens are panicking each other and try to leave, the volcano erupts, destroying this distressful place, killing the survivors(e.g. - all the characters that are still alive, including Splendid, whose fortress is just covered with hot lava) A Christmas star is shown sticking out of the lava and shining when the ending iris hits. --- Well, cuz meh for my grammar and your mind being blown. One more episode where there are little to no survivors. Category:Blog posts